Kiss it all better
by Hexed-honey
Summary: "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go" She whispered to him, he reached out to her. He let her in. She let him see who she really was. But that was only waking up from nightmare, will her new life be any better or will there be worse horrors waiting around the corner. KouKari fanfic.
1. Death Opens Doors

Kiss it all Better

This is a story about another unusual pairing by Hexed-honey. This time it is Kari x Izzy or Koushiro and Hikari which I sort of find weird but hey ho. So its Koukari? Maybe Hishiro… that actually sounds like a name but I like it :D

Oki story time…. It is a M… be careful out there.

Death leaves doors open

It wasn't raining the day he died. It was now. Hikari looked on as the coffin moved down the aisle, inside was the body of the boy she cared most about. As it got closer to its destination it felt like more pieces of her heart were getting torn apart. The vicar said his stale words but they were nothing in comparison to the life that was not in the frozen body anymore. It felt emotionless, he was gone. She felt for Yamato as it was most of his tears that were hitting the floor, after all it was his brother who lost his life.

As much as she hated the thought of crying she wished nothing more than to cry with him but yet no tears fell. Well there was something else she wished for…

The remaining of the digi-destined left the church before Hikari and Yamato. She looked back to the pew where the hidden flames were getting ready burnt the boy she once loved. She helped lead Yamato out as he was blinded by his tears. The skies were still open. How she envied the rain.

Taichi offered to drive her home but she declined. She needed to feel worst then what she already felt and knew that the water falling would supply this for her. Walking past the seashore where Takeru once saved her from her inner self madness, but now he was gone and it felt like it was already starting to consume her. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she hit the sand floor and curled into a ball hiding from whatever Takeru had ever saved her from. The rain seemed to have washed away the memories for the time she had in her lonely sleep.

She woke up in a different place, a place she hadn't seen before but yet it seemed so foreign but comforting in a different way than the beach floor had. Her eyes betrayed her as the thoughts of the place were fuzzed and she couldn't sort them no matter how hard she tried. The smell of alcohol filled her nose and the noise of giggling girls and drunken tarts hurt her ears. She could recognise now that two men were sitting next to her, one on each side at a table in the corner of a bar. She did not know who they were and she was pretty sure she didn't want to. The one on the left had stubble on his chin and wore a beanie hat that covered his already greasy hair. He had a stained T-shirt that had some ridiculous message on it and a pair of brown trousers that had rips on them. The other one on the right looked like he had more hair on his back then his head. He wore a terrible green jumper that was torn at the bottom and had grey trousers. Hikari thought that they were both tramps. They both had huge eyes that seemed to both reflect Hikari's face in them. They were obviously high, that or they were regular drunks .

They were talking to Hikari but yet nothing was entering her mind. She looked at them, scared, and listened to the noise they were producing. The one in the beanie hat had went to the bar and her eyes followed him. She was sure she could recognise some people in the distant crowds away from the table but yet her eyes couldn't meet them. The man came back after a few minutes with the drinks in hand. Hikari suddenly realised that he didn't ask her what she wanted to drink but in the state she was in she really didn't care. He pushed the alcohol towards the 16 year old, her eyes half open. Hikari drank it down in one gulp, hitting the glass on the table, not hoping it wouldn't smash. The men looked at each other and smiled. The one in the beanie hat grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her out from where she was sitting. All the surroundings moved quickly around her causing her to feel dizzy. She ended up in a small alley way where the bloke's intensions were the only thing that could be darker.

His hands went for her hands as he pulled them over her head and pressed her against the wall. She cried out as he ripped her clothes from her body. Her voice couldn't get any louder than a whisper as her tears ran down her face. She stayed awake long enough to see a man punch and hit the rapist away from her. That man, her hero, saved her before the rapist could enter her thankfully. She slumped down the wall and shut her eyes as her tears about to fall were the last thing she seen before passing out.


	2. Love Falling

Love Falling

Koushiro had been looking after Mimi while she was over in Japan from America. She had slept in the spare room where Koushiro had accidentally left his laptop and hasn't seen it since, though he does remember getting a glimpse on it wedged between two piles of clothing that belonged to the brunette.

Koushiro and Mimi had gotten very close over the last holiday they had off school. So close that Koushiro had lost his virginity, but as for Mimi that was lost a long time ago. They had been going out for about 2 months before she called it off on him, long distance relationships never seemed to work out any way. This had all began when they decided to go out over the internet, mainly for fun but then when Mimi came to Japan on holiday for 2 weeks that's when they had gotten serious. It was all a bit too much for Koushiro to get his head around and to be honest he would have wanted to have gone a lot slower. But that couldn't be changed. Koushiro was just happy that they were just friends again. Close friends.

Koushiro wondered around his house in nearly torn socks till he found Mimi in the kitchen making a 'sundae', a recipe she had learnt from America. She looked up and smiled at Koushiro as he looked in horror at the last of the ice cream being used up.

"Mimi? Have you seen my tie anywhere?" Koushiro asked the brunette as she went over to his fridge. She got out some toffee sauce and some whipped cream.

"I don't know Koushiro" She answered as she finished off her masterpieces. Koushiro looked at them. There were two glasses of ice cream, a mixture of dessert sauces, jelly beans, gummy bears and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on top. It did look good to Koushiro with all the drowning gummy bears in cream but then he remembered the high dangerously high sugar levels one could get from one of these. "I made you one" She said sweetly to the red head. She grabbed it and gave it to him before he could decline her homemade dessert offering.

"Mimi you didn't need to make me one of these-" Koushiro started before Mimi grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. The numbness occurring under his teeth was causing Koushiro to eat it fast, causing him to make weird faces to Mimi's amusement. He swallowed it and then looked at a curious Mimi waiting an answer on her masterpiece dessert.

"How was it?" She asked hoping there wasn't a dessert topping in the kitchen she missed.

Koushiro smiled at her causing Mimi to blush which caused a mirror effect. "It was nice Mimi" He replied shyly hoping that his approval would please her.

"Then open up" She said happily and put another spoonful of ice cream with jelly beans up to his mouth, involuntarily. Koushiro pushed it away and then un-expectantly Mimi leaned in and kissed him softly causing him to blush excellent a red colour. Koushiro then broke the kiss after a minute feeling the world fall around him.

"Mimi, we shouldn't do this again. I don't think our hearts should get broken again" Koushiro confronted Mimi. She moved away from him and nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry Koushiro" She said as she walked away from him. She then gasped as she felt Koushiro grab a hold of her hand. She turned around and felt his chest against hers in a hug.

"It's love Mimi, we can't control it. I'm sorry too" He said to her as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight but perfectly fitting embrace. She then smiled as she went into Koushiro's back pocket. "Mimi…?" Koushiro asked as Mimi began to giggle and pull a bit away from him. She whipped out a black tie from his back pocket.

"Haha it was right under your nose Koushiro, well in your pocket at least." She laughed as she wrapped it around his neck. She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek before running off. "Got to go and get changed into my dress, Koushiro. See you in a bit" She laughed. Koushiro smiled but saddened as he watched her go, emotions tearing him apart inside, but he knew they had to let it go.

Mimi was over from America for one reason only. She was there to witness the funeral of one of her fellow digi-destined. His name was Takeru Ishida, a blonde haired boy whose heart seemed bigger than the average teenagers. He died in a car crash only to be witnessed by his girlfriend, Hikari.

2 weeks earlier

Hikari smiled as she walked down the lonely street. Takeru had promised to meet her in the park. This is where Takeru had finally admitted his feelings for Hikari and to his happiness she responded with familiar feelings. This was also a destination where Takeru and Hikari had often had spent time together.

She waited on the bench and listened to the birds and cars pass her with the day. She watched as two children played in a fountain, they splashed and laughed at each other. They both had rosy cheeks and smiles without a full set of teeth. A boy and a girl. Looked like brother and sister but Hikari could be mistaken. In a way they made Hikari think of her and Taichi and their childhood. Even though Taichi was 3 years older he still loved to play in parks and mess around with Hikari in their more youthful days. They had some of the best times playing soccer in the actual park she was waiting for Takeru in. But now Taichi barely ever smiled. He stopped when he lost 'his girl' to rock-star and his best friend Yamato Ishida. Sora and Taichi never went out but Taichi felt disloyalty against Yamato for what he would call stealing her. Taichi was now in some terrible business that Hikari would not talk about in a public place.

The children left the fountain and ran across to the evergreen grass, leaving Hikari to forcefully forget her captivating memories. Hikari suddenly felt content again when she remembered she was waiting for Takeru. But then guilt had ran over her when she looked down to her phone. It glowed from receiving a text. It was from Ken. Now the misconduct really did consume her. It read:

"Missing u like mad, coming round tonight, babe?"

Kari felt like a hole had begun to tear itself into her stomach. She sighed as she replied:

"Told u last week that this relationship could not have a future"

Kari didn't feel happy with her argument response but she didn't feel better when she read what Ken had wrote back:

"I see Takeru right now, would you like me to tell him about us? Maybe a fight over you can be better"

Hikari looked down at her phone in shock. Takeru would take it ok, wouldn't he? He always did. Hikari and Takeru belonged together, everyone thought so. So they would stay together forever, right?

Hikari left her position on the bench and started to walk to Takeru's house which meant going through town. She pasted some girls from school, Miyako's family shop and a few market stalls, holding processions that she did not value. She past a jewellers as she crossed the road, getting closer to where she wanted to be, but not who. She suddenly heard the voice of a 16 year old boy coming from behind her.

"Hikari!" He shouted. Hikari turned to see Takeru standing on the other side of the road noticing Ken in the distance. Hikari ran towards him. It all happened so fast.

Hikari ran towards Takeru shouting word of apologies but fell on ears that could not understand the words that left her. Takeru noticed a car coming towards her and before Hikari knew it Takeru had pushed her out of the way and himself into the speeding car. Hikari rebalanced herself to see her boyfriend lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Tears began to whelm up, hands clenched she ran over to the blonde haired boy. People had already gathered around him so she had to push past them to get to him. She screamed and shouted most of all the words she wanted to say didn't come out in time. Before long Takeru Ishida was gone.

Mimi and Koushiro attended the service. Mimi cried at the end of it all as Koushiro helped her to leave. He held her hand as he guided her to the car his parents had got him for his 17th birthday. The mini was a reddish colours which Mimi very much hated. It only held two people, so not enough room for her luggage without them feeling cramped which pretty much ruined their journey they had encounted when he had picked her up from the airport.

They got into the car and drove back home. Koushiro opened the door for Mimi to get out like a gentleman and they went into his house.

"Hello?" Koushiro shouted as he entered the Izumi household. There was no response. "Parents must be still at work" Koushiro confirmed as he loosened his tie and removed it from his neck. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He looked over at Mimi from the kitchen. He felt a pang of sadness as she started to cry again and ran for the toilet. Koushiro poured two cups of coffee for them hoping that this would make them both feel better. Mimi entered the living room and took her cup into her hands.

She began to drink it when she said "I want to go out tonight Koushiro" lower than a whisper. Tears seemed to combine with her makeup to leave black stains on her dress.

Not wanting to make her upset Koushiro nodded in response and replied "Where do you want to go?" He couldn't imagine her wanting to go clubbing today.

"To a pub, to any pub." She said a bit louder than before.

"Why Mimi?" He asked as he took his first sip of his own coffee. It was strong and it defiantly did its job at waking one up.

"I just want to forget it all Koushiro" She replied with a grimaced face. "Is that ok?" She asked like a child wanting permission.

Koushiro gave a weak smile and nodded. "Anything for you Mimi" he said a bit more cheerfully then he intended to be. Mimi put down her coffee and ran to the spare room that she now nicknamed her own. Koushiro's eyes followed her movements till he could not see her anymore. She was his first crush, girlfriend and first lover. He did still love her, only a fool won't. Half of him wished he was still with her but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to fall again. He believed that once a building is destroyed cannot be built again to its once perfect structure. His relationship with Mimi could not be what it once was, it's building was destroyed and even if they did decided to get back together it would not be what it was to them.

Mimi returned to the living room wearing a small red dress that showed off the curves that Koushiro barely ever seen when they were together. Her dress only just covered her and showed most of her long legs. Koushiro awed in amazement to Mimi's delight. She smiled as she walked over to where he was sitting on the sofa.

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly to him.

Koushiro mouth was still open when he replied "You look so beautiful Mimi" causing the girl to blush. She lowered and sat on his lap, facing him. She took his coffee cup away from him and put it on the sofa table next to them.

"When we leaving Koushiro?" She asked too innocently to be Mimi.

Koushiro blushed and replied "Soon, just let me get changed". She smiled and left his lap, leaving Koushiro a space that he liked occupied.

He left the sofa and went to his room. He got changed into a casual green T-shirt with some dark jeans and a jacket on top of it all. He went back down the stairs to meet Mimi. She smiled as she linked arms with the redhead and they left the Izumi household. They went in Koushiro's car and drove to the nearest pub which was only half a mile away. It was a dark area and Koushiro felt bad about bringing her to a tough looking place but then it was Mimi who recommended the bar. It was called 'The Three Doves' and had a sign with 3 white birds flying that didn't look too much like doves, more like pigeons. The pubs inside was dark and had the bar the left side of the area. It had red diner seats lined up against it. On the right side was sitting areas where there was very few people sitting at the tables, only in the dark corner of the room did there seem to be life at the tables. And then there was the big dance floor in the middle of the room. This reminded Koushiro of all the too many high school dances he attended where he was the fool that everyone but his friends enjoyed to laugh at. Thankfully college was nothing like that.

They entered the pub to find it was disco night. Mimi laughed as she brought Koushiro into it by dragging him in by the hand. "Mimi I'm just going to the bar ok?" Koushiro asked as he signalled himself away from her.

"Get me a drink! She shouted through the crowds of people. Koushiro noticed men looking at her but decided to ignore it, after all they weren't together. He ordered the drinks, a Coke from himself and a Fanta for Mimi, he didn't trust Mimi with alcohol since the last time they had it together; she was dancing around with no bra, no shoes and no dress in a bar full of lesbian women that Koushiro had to sneak into to get her out. Mimi had no memory of what happened the next day and Koushiro had vowed to himself to not tell her for her own good.

Mimi danced her way over to the bar when she noticed Koushiro had bought the drinks. "What no alcohol?" She asked with sadness in her voice. Koushiro sighed as he pasted her the Fanta.

"I don't want you getting drunk while you're staying in my house." Koushiro replied to her with no symphony in his voice.

"Well lets dance then Koushiro" She said as she grabbed his hand once more and dragged him to the centre of the floor. They both started laughing as the chicken song came on and Koushiro made a fool of himself once more at a dance. But he didn't mind, he was with Mimi. Then a slow song came on after that and Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in close to him. He responded by awkwardly wrapping his arms around her as well. They rocked against each other with closed eyes until Koushiro opened them to notice a shape in the corner of them room. It was dark but he could still make out the figure of a girl who looked as though she would rather be somewhere else. It was Hikari with two other men to Koushiro looked like they were just pulled off the streets and those were the only clothes they owned.

"Koushiro, who are those men with Hikari?" Mimi asked a tone of fear in her voice. This shocked Koushiro for he thought that he was the only one looking at them.

"I don't know Mimi" Koushiro answered the tone of fear also appearing in his voice.

"Well they're leaving now" Mimi remarked as Koushiro followed her eyes and watched as a man dragged Hikari out of where she was sitting.

"We need to stop him Mimi!" Koushiro shouted as he let go of her and ran after the man who had moved so swiftly out of the bar. Koushiro had gotten out of there when he realised he didn't know which way they might of went. He decided to try left and came across a dark alley way. There he seen the man holding up Hikari's hands with one hand and sliding down her skirt with the other, shirt and bra already torn from her bare body. Koushiro could hear her screaming quietly and before he knew it he had punched the man in the beanie hat and watched him fall to the floor. He then pounced on him, hitting his face till blood had covered it and both his mouth and nose were bleeding. He was sure the man was going to have a black eye in the morning.

Koushiro turned to Kari. She lay, bare chest, skirt down to her knees, on the floor her eyes closed. Koushiro went down and put his jacket over her, fastening on the buttons so she was not on display. He put her skirt back on her to help cover her up. Koushiro picked Hikari up into his arms when Mimi came from around the corner.

"I went the wrong way and- whoah! What happened Koushiro?" She asked shocked to see a man's body on the floor covered in blood from his face.

"This man just tried to rape Hikari" Koushiro replied blunty. "I needed to punish that man, Mimi" Koushiro replied as he started walking with Hikari in his arms.

"Should I call the police?" Mimi asked as she got her mobile out.

"No, don't Mimi. They won't be able to put that man in prison"

"Why not?"

"Because there are no evidence to prove that he tried to rape her. There were no camera and he didn't rape her so there will be no DNA to prove what he did. It would all just be a hassle for Hikari in a case where she will be un-justified" Koushiro answered as they got to his car. He unlocked it and put Hikari in a passenger seat. "Can you wait here while I drive her to my house?" Koushiro asked Mimi. She nodded in response and Koushiro went over to the driver's seat.

After arriving home Koushiro carried Hikari to his room where he put her on his bed. He got some spare blankets and wrapped them around her and helped put her head on the pillow. He was sure she had just fainted and would recover from it by the morning but had called Joe to see if he could come over in the morning to do a check up on her. As he left the room he watched as she slept peacefully like a tired child. Symphony was just one of the words that could have been used to describe what he was feeling at that moment as he left the room to go and fetch Mimi.


	3. Another Life

In Another Life

I have decided to dedicate this chapter after all the hate mail I received over the killing of Takeru, the pairing and that I made Mimi a bitch…. Apparently… I didn't really know I did :/ But I thank you for the reviews even if they were hate mail, a good laugh to be honest. So thanks to 'Izzysucks' 'Koumiloc' and 'Princess C'. Haters you know who you are… XD

P.S. Jou is in this chapter just for 'Izzysucks' because you love him so much X3

Koushiro woke up from his sleep to find Mimi sitting next to him with a bowl of cereal in her hands and the TV blaring in the corner of his eye. She smiled as she watched him wipe the sleep out of his eyes and look back at her. He fell asleep on the sofa last night because of the occupation that was in his bed.

"Morning honey" she beamed as she took another bite of the spoonful of chocolate Weetos. Koushiro was sure he could hear a music channel of some sort in the background. Mimi was yet again another small item of clothing which was a skirt and a shirt that only barely covered her stomach.

"Good morning Mimi" He responded as he sat himself up. He looked at the time to find it was 10:00am to his shock. "It's 10 already?" Koushiro asked as he got up from the sofa. He went over to his room to find that Hikari was still in bed asleep.

"Koushiro wait before you go anywhere!" Mimi shouted to him which made him frantically scared that she had woken up Hikari with the shouting. She walked over to him with her arms behind her back. He tried to look to behind her but failed to identify what the object was. She giggled as she held out a hat with a fox face design sewed into it. "It's a fox hat because you're my little red head fox" She giggled as she personally put it on his head.

"Erm thank you Mimi" Koushiro said awkwardly as he looked up to try and see it.

"I spent all last night knitting it for you, I was kind of bored" she said as suddenly the door went. Koushiro opened it to find Jou, looking at his watch in his own doctor's outfit, or at least Koushiro thought it was his own.

"Good morning Jou, thanks for coming around so early" Koushiro said as Joe came into the house while he swiftly removed his shoes.

"Well it is pretty early and I don't have college till 12 so I would prefer if we hurry this. Oh and nice hat Koushiro" He said as he push his glasses further up his nose. Jou suddenly started to stare in shock when he seen Mimi behind Koushiro. "So you and Mimi are back together then?" He said sarcastically secretly hiding what sadness had been on his face.

"No, we just sleep together" Mimi said as she giggled at the immediate reaction of the two boys.

"Wah-WHAT!" Jou spluttered, his cheeks matching Koushiro's hair.

"She's only joking Jou" Koushiro explained.

"Koushiro your underwear is still in my room" Mimi remarked before Koushiro hastily put his hands over her mouth.

"Can we just check on Hikari now Joe, please" Koushiro begged before the brunette had time to mention any more of her awkward lies to the two boys. Koushiro led Joe to his room and opened the bedroom door. There in front of them was the 16 year old girl on Koushiro's bed, wrapped up in his blankets looking as pale as ever. Jou rushed over to her, pressing his hand against her forehead whilst kneeling to equal the beds height.

"Her temperature seems normal. Lets' see if she had a constant heart rate" Jou said as he removed his hand from her head.

He began to unzip the jacket when Koushiro shouted "No stop!" and moved Jou's hand away from her and sat next to him. "Jou she has nothing on under that" Koushiro said, feeling ashamed that he couldn't find her shirt at the time of the almost rape.

"No worries if I'm going to be a doctor then I have to know other places to find the pulse" He said as he put his hand against her neck.

Blood spattered from him as the vehicle rammed into his body. It stopped to a halt after the young man's body had hit the floor. Hikari had seen how it flew and how it travelled a few feet before actually hitting the concrete. The blood started to pour out after he had lay there in pain for about 2 seconds. In those seconds however she was frozen. She ran over as fast as she can but by the time she got there the distance between them had gotten wider and no matter how far she ran the distance between them just increased. That was when she woke up from the nightmare.

She woke to see a man, stranger or not, he was touching her. Yet she couldn't move again. She whimpered that caught the man's attention as a tear rolled down her face. Her eyes still played with her mind as sitting next to the boy, in front of her, all she could see was him. Takeru.

"Takeru…" she said quietly as her eyes closed and she fell off the bed landing in Koushiro's arms. He looked at her, eyes closed but tears still seemed to be flowing. He whipped her face with his sleeve removing any smudged makeup or remaining water. Mimi sat down next to them and helped prop up Hikari's body for half of it was on the floor.

"Poor darling" she said as she removed any hairs in Hikari's face.

"She seems to have suffered in her mind, the rape must had shaken her up" Jou concluded as he got up from where he was kneeling.

"So is she ok?" Mimi asked as she looked up at the young doctor, worried about her sickened friend.

"It's just a mild case of depression. I can predict that she will recover soon enough but she may be upset for quite a while" Jou said before packing up his instruments.

Mimi guided Jou out of the house while Koushiro stayed into his room. He had said nothing since Hikari had spoken. He was hypnotised by her. He felt sympathy for her and didn't want to let go of her. She lay in his arms, peacefully and not drooling like when Mimi fell asleep on him during a Sci-Fi movie that they had rented. They had done other things when they rented more movies that week.

Mimi entered the room afterwards. She kissed his forehead as she sat next to him. She played around with his hat as she giggled. This made him smile.

Mimi was going to leave today. She had planned to go and stay around Sora's house for the rest of her time in Japan. Koushiro didn't mind this, she had plans … and now so would he.

"Goodnight honey, if you have any trouble with her just call" Mimi said as she picked up the last of her bags from Koushiro's car. He watched her as she dropped it off at Sora's doorway, Sora standing by it watching the pair. Koushiro was about to get into his car when he heard a voice shout "You're not just going to leave me are you?" He turned to see Mimi running back towards him. "I think I'll miss you too much if I don't get a proper goodbye" She said trying to catch back the breath she had just lost.

"This may actually be the last time we are together Mimi, maybe the last time I'll ever see you" He said grimaced by what he had just said. Tears began to whelm up in her eyes as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, bringing them together for the last time.

"Maybe in another life, eh?" she asked as tears began to ruin her perfect make up.

"In another life Mimi I promise we would be together longer than this" He said as she un-wrapped herself from him. He wiped away the stray tear from her eye which caused her to laugh.

"Take care Koushiro" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left him. He watched her leave and enter Sora's house suddenly regretting not kissing her in return but now it was too late. He stood there, in memory of their time together and knew it was now forever over. The building had collapsed for the last time.

Hikari woke up to find herself on a foreign bed again, same one as she had been on before. But now she didn't mind, it was comfortable and sort of cosy. She wrapped the blue blankets around her body as she realised that she had barely anything on. She began to crawl out of the bed she had gotten used to, to venture out into the home of whoever this house belonged to. She couldn't help feeling though that she knew it from before.

As she walked around the home she noticed that she knew where everything seemed to be, like the toilet, the living room and even where about the storing cupboard was. She went into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. It read:

"To Koushiro

Remember that we have company and do not leave your cereal bowl in the living room any more. If you continue this I will be forced to make you eat in the kitchen where there is no TV. I and your dad have gone on holiday for the weekend, please make sure that you feed the neighbour's cat while we're gone. Thank you.

Love Mum"

Hikari was stunned that Koushiro had taken her in but she asked her self even more about why he had to. She already had a flat just around the corner and she didn't remember him at all. In fact she couldn't remember anything. She only remembered falling to the beach floor before passing out. Questions did not leave her head as they continued to buzz around her brain. She opened the fridge to find a little box with the words scribbled on top of it:

"Hikari's lunch"

She blushed as she opened it to find a made up lunch consisting of three different types of sandwiches and some sushi under it all. She felt a warm rush come over her as she realised someone had actually taken time to make this. She sat down on the sofa and began to eat it. It all tasted nice and went well with daytime TV. She was fine until she turned the channel to see a girl. She looked her age and was running away from a man. He caught her and started to hurt her. That was then when she remembered. Her lunch hit the floor as she curled herself into a ball and began to weep. Sounds of the front door were heard by Hikari yet she did not move.

"Hikari?" She heard Koushiro ask as he entered the living room. He was immediately worried about Hikari when he seen her. He ran over to her and sat next to her. "Hikari?" He repeated, feeling totally helpless to her case until he realised the TV. He remember watching this documentary with his parents, it was about a girl and her life after she had been raped by several men. A pain started to grow in his stomach and he quickly reacted by getting the remote and turning off the TV. He could then clearly hear the mumbled sounds of the crying by Hikari. She looked up at him, her eyes were red and her face seemed to have gotten to the palest shade possible.

"What happened last night?" She asked quietly and sadly as the tears had blocked most sound coming from her.

"Hikari, I don't think you should be reminded for it was-"

"Koushiro just tell me" she said as her own voice began to rise over whispering, cracking in an instant.

Koushiro frowned. He didn't want to tell this story. How was this supposed to help her feel better? What could he say? "_Hey you nearly got raped but look on the bright side because he didn't actually rape you_!" That was one of the most worse things possible to say in one of these situations.

He looked at her face, once it contained youth and light, now it contained lost innocence. "You were nearly raped last night. It was by this man, I didn't know him. Me and Mimi seen him pull you out of a bar and into the streets. When I ran outside I found you both in an alleyway. He was trying to rape you" He said sourly. He had to close his eyes. He didn't want to see her disgusted look of horror by the news she had just received.

But instead he heard a faint whisper saying "Thank you Koushiro". He opened his eyes to see that the girl was no longer crying but sat there in silence, inhaling and exhaling. "I needed to know what happened. This in a weird way makes me feel the tiniest bit better" she concluded as she un-curled herself from the tight ball she was once in. She faced Koushiro and lent into him. He blushed as she landed on his lap, snuggling close to his chest.

"I thought you were Takeru, Koushiro" She remarked as snuggled up closer to his chest.

"Really? What made you think that?" He asked shocked by her statement.

"I don't know. Your aura if nothing else" She said as Koushiro then realised she had his blankets wrapped around her, now wrapped around him. "Can we just watch TV?" she suggested.

"Of course" he said shyly as he felt in a weird way dominated in his own home. "What do you want to watch" he said as he raised to gadget to face the TV.

"Anything. I just want to forget" she said as her eyes closed. Koushiro looked down at her and instantly thought of Mimi. He smiled once more and he switched on the TV and put on a movie about a fish trying to find another one. "If you could reverse time what would you do?" She asked, her eyes still blissfully shut.

Koushiro thought for a second before answering "make sure that I could get to you before that man had even laid a finger on you. To save you Hikari" He said softly causing Hikari to blush at his comment.

"Well then in another life you would be my hero" she said as she seemed to drift off into a sleep on the boy's lap. Koushiro felt hurt that he didn't tell her but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

He wanted to make the light come back again.


	4. Watching the day through

Watching the day through

Koushiro woke up at 5:30am in the morning the next day. He had spent most of last night watching over Hikari and seeing everyone of her movements from itching her nose after eating some weird cheese that they found in his fridge to her closing her eyes whenever an advert came on TV. Even her breathing seemed to fascinate the red head.

They both fell asleep on the sofa together, a mess of food on top of them both. Koushiro raised his head to see the girl cuddling him, her eyes were open but not meeting his, instead looking across the room at a object Koushiro couldn't identify through the darkness.

"What we doing today, Takeru?" She said as Koushiro was stunned by the name she called him.

"Takeru?" Koushiro stuttered as she rubbed her face against his chest causing the boy to blush.

"My new name for you" She answered bluntly.

"Hikari I can't replace Takeru" Koushiro said as his voice saddened at the subject they were talking about.

"I know but everybody needs somebody" she answered, her eyes had no emotion in them and reminded Koushiro of his own.

He smiled as he put his arms around her, bringing her closer. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Does that mean I can call you Mimi?" Koushiro jokily asked her.

The smile vanished. "No" she said leaning her head against him, closing her eyes. Koushiro could guess she was listening to him, his own heart beat and wished at that moment that she would stop it. She smiled making Koushiro suddenly feeling insecure about the thought of her reading his mind. "Turn your body so I am lying on top of you" Hikari demanded Koushiro. He looked at her, blushing madly, as she waited for him to do her command. He turned around at a angle, so she was lying on his stomach and his back lay on the sofa. She smiled slightly as she asked "Can we go for a picnic today?" to the red head.

"Of course, where would you like to go Hikari?" He asked as he looked down at the girl on him who's smile had already vanished.

"My apartment. Takeru was supposed to move there in a few weeks time. Guess he won't now but…" She paused and opened her eyes and looked in to Koushiro's. Koushiro's cheeks had drained colour as she got off him. His eyes followed her movements as she made her way into his kitchen and wondered what this day in the life Hikari would have in store for him.

After Hikari had packed a lunch for the two of them and when they both got into clean clothes and had a wash they decided to leave the stuffy family house of the Izumi's. Koushiro, with his laptop on his back, had watched Hikari in his jumper and shorts as she skipped down the park side walks swinging the picnic basket and laughed when she almost threw it at two old ladies. They had shouted curse words at the teenagers but at this moment in time they wouldn't care. They had each other, did anything else really matter?

Hikari had bought a apartment about 3 months ago after Taichi moved out a few days before. Her friends thought she moved out because she missed her brother but to Hikari there was another reason. She had done this to get away from it all. She wanted to depart from the family discussions on Taichi's arising problems whether it was the flat payments or the new 'hobbies' he had gotten himself into. She had a dream and it did not include living in the family home till she was finished with school. She wanted to live with her boyfriend Takeru and become what was her dream, a proper family. She knew it would be years before they could get married, settle down and have children, but she wanted it never the less. It was planned that a week from today was the day when Takeru would break the news to his mum and move into the apartment with her. But that dream would have to now be faded into the darkness that was his death.

They arrived at her apartment at about 12:15 noon that day. She opened the apartment, her hands shaking as she turned the door knob. Koushiro held out his hand and Hikari took it, blushing but entered the house. The opening of the door revealed the dark hallway that contained a small amount of photo frames and a cupboard that had only dust in it. Koushiro turned on the light that eliminated the darkness except the shadows that their bodies and the picnic basket cast. Hikari then fell to the floor as tears left her eyes.

"Hikari!" Koushiro said as he fell to his knees. Oranges and bottles rolled out of the picnic basket that had fell to the floor.

"I miss him Koushiro. This reminds me too much of him" She cried out as the tears distanced from her eyes and went down her pale face. Koushiro then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hikari…" He mumbled as she created more crying out bursts. She regained her posture as she moved Koushiro's arms away from her.

"It's OK Koushiro. Just too many memories in this place I guess" She said as she started to get up. Koushiro also got up when Hikari fell forward into his arms.

"You can still stay with me Hikari" Koushiro said as he held her in his arms. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his own.

"That would be nice, for a little while longer… that would be nice" She muttered as she stayed where she was, her trust remaining in his arms. She then put her arms around him bringing them more closer. "I think I probably go and take a shower, I do stink" she said as she smiled slightly, one which Koushiro returned. "Make yourself at home whilst I do" Kari said as they let go of each other. She walked away, still slightly shaking as she made her way into the bathroom.

Koushiro picked up the picnic basket and the food contents that had fell out of it. He walked into the living room of Hikari's home. There was just a T.V., a pretty beaten red fabric sofa, cupboards and a table in the middle on it all. He noticed a fireplace in a wall that had a stone mantle piece with more frames, these were empty. Koushiro moved the table out of the way and out of the middle of the room. He laid the table cloth that Hikari had took on the floor, it's unusual tartan pattern had always made Koushiro smile when he was younger and no matter how many times he had seen it he was still not immune to it's effects on him. He placed all the food out from the basket and felt proud of how it all looked.

"Hikari makes some good sandwiches" Koushiro mumbled as he took a second bite out of a tuna sandwich.

"Koushiro you're not starting the food without me are you?" Hikari asked from the closed off bathroom. Koushiro looked in the bathroom's direction and quickly asked himself how she was able to hear him from in there.

"Yes but, you see I just wanted to taste your-" Koushiro replied as the bathroom door burst open. Hikari stood there, towel wrapped around her slim body, her hair clinging tightly to her face, water still on her skin.

"-prodigious…" Koushiro muttered in astonishment as Hikari just looked back at the staring 18 year old. She left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom and closed the door on him.

Koushiro felt guilty for staring at her, though Hikari didn't seem to mind. "She's a beautiful girl, she's used to guys staring at her… but it doesn't make it right" Koushiro said to himself. He looked back over at her bedroom door as it opened and Hikari emerged in his clothes with a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Is that living with you offer still on?" She asked as she went into one of the cupboards and got out a suitcase. She unzipped it and threw her clothes into it, along with a pair of shoes she picked up from her hallway.

"Yes of course, you're always welcome Hikari" Koushiro said with a supporting smile on his face.

"Oh you got the picnic ready" Hikari said happily as she went over and sat down next to him. Up close Koushiro noticed that there was a cut on her leg, probably from shaving them. "And started it" She mentioned as she picked up a chicken drum stick.

"Yes, sorry about that. Guess I couldn't help myself"

"I guess boys never can" Hikari said as she opened up a can that fizzed up once it had contact with the air. Koushiro remained quiet as he opened a bottle and took a sip out of it. He wondered if she implied just him or boys in general. She moved over closer to Koushiro and reached over to the control for the T.V. and tried to turn it on, but yet it stayed off. "Guess my electricity has been cut off" She said as she pressed many buttons to try to make the screen illuminate.

"Don't worry we can watch whatever on my laptop if you want to" Koushiro said as he grabbed it from out of his bag.

"You and your trusty laptop" Hikari said as she laughed at him. Koushiro's laptop loaded up quickly as Hikari chuckled at him.

"So what do you want to watch?" Koushiro asked as he looked at her, her eyes following his movements. He blushed slightly as her body closed in the distance between them.

"Can we go outside?" She asked him as her eyes drifted through her windows to the outside world beyond the walls of her home.

But to Hikari her apartment was not her home. Home was a place where she could feel protected and loved. Home was where there were pleasant memories, good times would over come the bad times. This didn't have any of these qualities, nothing but awful nightmares that surrounded her mind.

Koushiro agreed to going outside and they returned to the park they went through to get to her home. They walked down the grassy pathways, Hikari kicking the stones with Koushiro carrying her suitcase in toe, causing stones to flick themselves at the backs of his legs. Many stared at the boy lugging a pink suitcase behind him with a orange laptop on his back, but Koushiro didn't mind, he was with one his friends…

Hikari found a place in the shade under a oak tree to sit under. They had already eaten their picnic at her apartment and had nothing else to do but lie down and watch the clouds.

"I see a monkey and a umbrella" Hikari said as she pointed to a floating by cloud.

"How can you see that?" Koushiro said as he tried to find the cloud she mentioned, but had no such hope.

"It's just over there… here move closer" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. She moved her hands from his arm (in a crossed arms position) and into her hands. He looked down at them and blushed slightly. "Can you see it yet, Takeru?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes…" He lied as he stuttered out his response. He was still not sure if he could see it or if he was ok being called Takeru but if it helped his friend then nothing could be that bad. Any maybe she was saving him as well just by watching the day through with him.


	5. Depression at the heart of Hikari

Depression in the heart of Hikari

"Name…?" A man said as the circle of people looked around at the brunette girl he was talking to. The brunette looked down at her feet trying to avoid the stares she was now receiving.

"Hikari Kamiya" She replied as she rose her head slightly. She felt a sudden pressure leave her. She still didn't want to be there and deep inside her mind she didn't understand why she needed to be there. She guessed it was because she needed to be around people who had been through the same experience as she had, but how was this going to help her in anyway?

"Hi Hikari" They all said in melody made by them saying it in sync. But all this scared her. But then again this was a mental institution or the nicer name for it 'Greenhill's Psychiatric Rehabilitation, changing lives for 56 years in the making', but the name didn't make it any more pleasant for anyone.

"Now why are you here, Hikari?" The man asked as he wrote down the answer Hikari had given.

"Because I was nearly raped and I was drugged against my own will" She said her brown eyes meeting his own green ones. The man wore a white jacket that had a pined name tag stating that his name was Dr Thomas Flower. "What a name to grow up with" Hikari mumbled to herself, unknown to everyone else what she had said.

"Good" He said as he wrote her words down again. "Your brother, Taichi Kamiya was here a few weeks ago. Why was he here?"

"For drug use" She said quietly but her audience heard her anyway.

"So maybe he had something to do with this ordeal. Maybe the rapists were friends with-"

"Don't say that!" She shouted as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Calm down" said the woman next to her. The woman placed her hand on her shoulder as Hikari looked over at her. The woman's name was Helen and even though Hikari didn't know her she seemed to feel trust in her already. Maybe because she looked like a mother figure. Hikari missed her mum but she didn't want to see her. Not now.

"Hikari I am only stating that Taichi might have some, even small, connections to the-"

Hikari butted in to Dr Flower's message. "Just shut up! You don't know anything about him!" She shouted as she ran out of her seat and through the circle of people. She ran through the doors that had contained many and listened to the shouts of people who called her name, listened as they faded away.

Koushiro listened to the humming of computers as he went into the computer store, a place where he could feel welcomed. He said 'hi' to workers that had gotten to know Koushiro's face and one even knew the very type of laptop he actually had. He liked to come here even if it was a 'geeks paradise', but then Koushiro had never been into those stereotypes after all it had been he that had been classed the 'laptop freak' for the last 7 years of school. Koushiro was never popular in school though, he had always been on the other side of the fence. Unlike Hikari.

Koushiro had left the store after buying some new pink headphones. He bought them for Hikari but even when he tried to explain it to one of his store friends he still received looks from workers and customers.

"Damn these see-through bags" He muttered as he approached his car and unlocked it. It was a midday and it was an hour ago that Koushiro had dropped Hikari off at 'Greenhill's Psychiatric Rehabilitation'. Jou had reckoned that this would be a good idea as she would be able to communicate with people who also went through ordeals like hers. Koushiro didn't know about this but put his faith in Jou never the less. Hikari entered Greenhill's but Koushiro didn't feel reassured about her feelings on it.

He drove home, there wasn't much traffic and there was sunshine, which made it all the better. He made it half way when he seen a grocery store and decided to stop at it.

"Might as well get some dinner for tonight" Koushiro said as he stopped into a open car space. After a small amount of time shopping for a meal that didn't contain too much fat (his mum being on a new enforced diet) and picking up some chocolate brownie ice cream with strawberries for him a Hikari to enjoy, he drove the rest of the way home in his small red car.

He entered his home and put the shopping bags on the kitchen floor before noticing his parents in the living room sitting together on the family sofa.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad. What you doing home so-" Koushiro stopped when he realised Hikari was sat between them, head in hands, wearing tear stained clothes. Koushiro ran over to them, crouching before Hikari, making head height with her. "Hikari, what happened?"

Hikari took her hands away so she could look at Koushiro. Their eyes met, his dark orbs meeting her own tear filled bloodshot ones.

"Koushiro, she needs to talk to you. We will leave you's alone so you can have a bit of privacy" Mrs Izumi said as she nudged her husband, signalling him that they were not needed nor wanted here. They got up and left the room, Mr Izumi looking back, taking a quick glance at his son with the girl.

Koushiro had never been good with girls, both of his parents noticed that. At one point they agreed to prepare for the fact that he might be gay or just asexual. Then came Mimi who seemed to change everyone's minds, especially Mrs Izumi's as it was she who had walked in on them making out in Koushiro's room. But then Mimi left… after all she was only there for 2 weeks.

But now there was Hikari.

"Koushiro…" She muttered as he wiped a few of her brown hairs out of her face.

"Hikari, what happened?" Koushiro asked, anxiety in his voice may have been crossed with anger as his thoughts stretched on who might have done this to her.

"I got angry at depression class" She said as her eyes met the ceiling, a chuckle leaving her lips, aimed at herself.

"Rehabilitation cla-" Koushiro started till Hikari's eyes came back down and met his.

"Who cares Koushiro! It was humiliating and that doctor… he hated me and Taichi. He talked about Taichi and drugs and how he might be connected to the rapists." She cried as more tears fell. Koushiro moved to the sofa and sat next to her and pull his arm around her. She turned to him and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer. Tears were leaving her and she felt like screaming but restrained from doing so. "and I just couldn't take it any more." she mumbled into his shirt but Koushiro heard her voice, her words entering his mind.

"Hikari, I am going to have to ask you to go back to there tomorrow because we need to go and explain this whole ordeal to the people in charge, but I promise that we will go anywhere you want to go afterwards. Is that ok with you, Hikari?" He asked as he looked down to her face where it was buried in to his chest. She looked up at him, the tears still there.

"Can we go to the fields, on the edge of the city? I heard there are barley fields" Hikari said as she looked at him.

"Of course Hikari" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, clearing it from her face again. She gave a weak smile at his actions. Koushiro heard his mum preparing dinner in the kitchen letting his mind wonder and enjoy his moments with Hikari.

Mrs Izumi laid the dinner out for them to eat about an hour later, Hikari sat next to Koushiro on one side and his parents on the other. Hikari sat quietly whilst listening to Koushiro and his parents laugh and talk about what their days had been like. She didn't feel out of place, she felt at ease just listening to their conversations.

"So honey, what did you get today at the store?" Mrs Izumi asked Koushiro as she pointed to the bag in the corner of the room, with the logo of Koushiro's favourite computer brand on the bag.

"Oh that reminds me…" Koushiro said as he got up and fetched the bag and it's contents. Their eyes followed him as he removed the sealed object from the bag. "Hikari I got you these" he said as he gave her the pink head phones.

Hikari blushed slightly when receiving them but managed to say "Thanks Koushiro" to the boy.

"I thought if we are going to take my laptop to the park for now on then we should both be able to listen to it without playing it out loud in public. Are they ok?" Koushiro explained and asked Hikari. She responded by opening the packaging and putting the head phones on her head.

"What you think?" She asked with a smile as they all laughed with her.

"Prodigious" Koushiro said happily.

"Koushiro stop using that word" Mr Izumi exclaimed with a shout that Koushiro knew couldn't be taken seriously.

"You're a beautiful girl, Hikari" Mrs Izumi said as she looked from Hikari to Koushiro, making him feel a bit awkward.

"Thank you Mrs Izumi" She said, the smile still remained. But the smile hid what she was really feeling inside. She felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. This was all going too good for her. The Izumi's had treated her better than she could have ever expected and now she felt bad for wanting to stay longer. Her emotions as well, they were getting confused with her head. She felt like she needed to leave.

"Mum we're just going to go and eat some ice cream in my room" Koushiro said as he picked up a bowl of ice cream that his mum passed him. She passed a bowl to Hikari as well as they both left for Koushiro's room. They entered it and they both sat on his single bed, facing each other. They sat and ate in silence, both enjoying the food they had received. They both looked up at each other at the same time and smiled.

"Koushiro can I go out?" Hikari asked as she put down the empty bowl on his bed. Koushiro looked up at her with ice cream on his nose causing her to chuckle at him.

"Of course Hikari, no need to ask. But where are you off to?" Koushiro asked as he tried to get the ice cream off by trying to touch his nose with his tongue. He failed.

"Here" Hikari said as she leaned forward and licked it off his nose causing a bright pink colour to emerge on his cheeks. She smiled at his quiet response and they both just continued to stare at each other till she got off his bed and stood up, trying to find where she put her shoes earlier. "I'm off to Sora's house, they're having a girly night in, you know like watching bridesmaid movies and eating cookie dough." Hikari explained as Koushiro continued to stare at her.

"Sounds like my perfect night in!" Koushiro exclaimed sarcastically. Hikari gave a small laugh as she finally found her shoes and sat back on the bed.

"Then we should have a boys night as well as a girls night some other time." Hikari said as she slipped her converse pink shoes on and done up Koushiro's jumper she was wearing. He smiled. Even though she had her own clothes now she was still wearing his. That was sweet.

"Well I'll see you later Hikari" Koushiro said as he dove another spoon into the ice cream he wanted to devour.

"No hug?" Hikari said with a giggle as she opened her arms out waiting for his embrace. Koushiro got up and went over to hug her went she jumped on him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, bringing him to the floor. Koushiro groaned in pain from her 'attack'.

"What was that for?" Koushiro asked as she looked down at him with a smile.

"You have more ice cream on you" She said happily looking down from where she was sitting on him. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek before getting off him and leaving the room, Koushiro and his now clouded thoughts.

She kissed him. Hikari, one of the most beautiful girls in all of Japan had kissed Koushiro, a nerd who's best friend was a laptop. He couldn't believe it and decided to play it over in his head for a few moments while he stayed (in pain) on the floor.


End file.
